Practice Makes Perfect?
by ReinaYamiKuro
Summary: Well, I want to review. To make sure I'm doing it right. Practice makes... perfect, you know?" Adrian/Franziska. Oneshot. There could be romance, depending on who reads it, so I'll just put that genre


**A/N: **My first fic. Cut me some slack but give constructive criticism. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Ace Attorney/Gyakuten Saiban. Wish I did though...

**Title:** Practice Makes Perfect?

**Fiction of:** Ace Attorney/Gyakuten Saiban

**Summary:** "Well, I want to review. To make sure I'm doing it right. Practice makes... perfect, you know?" Adrian/Franziska. Oneshot.

**Pairing:** Franziska/Adrian

**~x~x~x~**

Positioning her right hand the way her teacher has taught to do, Adrian gripped the whip's handle tightly. She raised her slender arm, the leather tail of the whip slacked behind her, and with the swing of her arm and the flick of her wrist, the whip flew quickly through the air and snapped once it has completely outstretched.

_SNAP!_

The whip bit the training dummy which was wearing a dirty green trench coat that belonged to a certain 'scruffy' detective. A certain prosecutor had this on her trip back home to Germany and never bothered to return it to him when she had returned. This prosecutor thought it would be good practice to strike a target that looked vaguely recognizable to the person she used to whip continuously. She called it 'Scruffy Dummy'. There were already tears and lashings on both the coat and dummy from previous sessions.

"That was better," Franziska said, approaching Adrian as she observed her actions.

Adrian turned towards her, looking at the hand which held the handle, "R-really, Franziska? I feel like I have been doing better."

"Considering that you used to wrapped yourself on the back swing... Yes, Ms. And--"

"Franziska, I keep telling you to call me by my first name," corrected Adrian.

"Fine. Adrian, you have been doing better..." The young prosecutor nodded slightly irritated by the fact that she was interrupted but she quickly let it go.

"... but it's still not perfect."

It has been a few weeks since Franziska von Karma started teaching Adrian Andrews the whip. Despite all the blunders and the lecturing that Adrian got from the whip-wielding prosecutor, she had actually impressed Franziska because she was able use it effectively. Franziska even let her use her personal whip for practicing.

_Adrian Andrews... she has been improving quite a bit from the start of all this. Of course having the _perfect_ teacher, nothing less could, would, or should be expected._

Franziska gave a small smile to herself.

"Franziska..." Adrian called, snapping the von Karma out of her thoughts.

Franziska looked at the older woman, "Yes, what is it?"

"Can you show me something?" Adrian asked, gesturing Franziska to come over.

Franziska walked over. "What is it you want me to show you?"

"Um... Can you show me the proper stance when you're about to whip something?" Asked the older woman.

"Again? I believe I already showed you that." The prodigy replied crossing her arms. "I find it pointless to show you something that I've already presented."

"Well, I want to review. To make sure I'm doing it right. Practice makes... _perfect_, you know?"

Franziska looked at Adrian and was impressed at the blond woman's desire to be perfect. "Yes, perfection is key. Very well then. let's see what you have right now."

Adrian took stance, placing her feet in the almost-correct spot, positioning arms and body. She pulled her arm back slowly, making sure it doesn't whip anything or anyone.

Franziska examined her student, circling her, checking if she has correctly placed every part in the right spot. The teal-haired woman nodded and gave an occasional 'Mm-hmm" which made Adrian glad. Then Franziska's dark eyes traveled to the taller woman's feet. She narrowed them and lowered her body, kneeling down to get a better look. She shook her head lightly.

"Shift your right foot a bit to the left. Make sure they are firm." Franziska commanded as she stood up and took hold Adrian's waist.

"A-alright." Moving her foot, Adrian blushed an unnoticeable red as the younger woman turned her waist.

"Hand held tightly on the handle," the blue-gray haired girl said as she grabbed the older woman's hand with her own leather-gloved one and squeezed it, indicating to her to grip to grip tighter, unknowingly causing Adrian to blush even darker but Franziska hadn't noticed, too focused on correcting body parts.

"Position yourself like this so you get more twist and force and... " Franziska stepped back, circling around her, giving Adrian a final check with a hand on her chin. "Perfect," said the 18-year-old, letting her hand fall to her side. "Try whipping now at Scruffy Dummy." Franziska shifting to the left side of Adrian.

Adrian nodded then focused her vision in front of her at roughed-up dummy. Since her arm was already raised, she could not get a proper swing. The blonde woman brought forth her slender arm and, back swung, but as she was about to bring it across the room, Adrian's front foot slipped. The lost of footing made Adrian shift her body around as she threw her arm forward, making her fall frontward to the floor. The leather tail of the whip came from the right and flew towards the left and unexpectedly went to wrap around Franziska like a skinny python.

"Huh? What?!" Surprised, Franziska had no time to counter and was quickly bound, arms tightly forced to her sides with her own whip. Something she had never expected would happen to her.

Since Adrian was still gripping the handle tightly like she was previously instructed, it caused the prosecuting prodigy to to fall as well but not onto the hard floor unlike Adrian, but on top of Adrian's soft warm body.

Adrian rubbed her head from a hit she had acquired, then she felt something stop of her and looked down.

"Ah! F-Fraziska?!" The blonde woman exclaimed, blushing deeply.

Still bound, Franziska wondered why it didn't hurt when she fell looked at the source of the voice who called her. That's when she realized why it didn't hurt, which made her flush. She struggled to get up but the state she was in made it difficult.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Franziska!" Adrian apologized, her face completely flushed from her clumsiness. "Are you alright?!"

"You fool! Do I look alright? I'm tied up by my own whip and fell on top of you! And why do you think that is? This is your fault, you foolish fool!" Franziska snapped, though there was still red blush on her cheeks from anger and embarrassment.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, Franziska. This is my fault." The older woman looked to the side as if trying to hide her embarrassment.

Franziska looked Adrian's face and couldn't help but feel sorry for yelling at her, taken she knew her nature. She mentally sighed and she calmed down.

"... Just help me get up and unwrap me." Franziska said calmly, looking to the side for a split second then back at Adrian.

"Yeah, okay..."

Adrian shift her arms, releasing the whip's handle and used her hands to push Franziska up on her knees as she slid out from under her. She the moved behind the younger woman and started unwinding the leather rope from Franziska's body, having it coil to her side.

"Again, I'm sorry, Franziska. I'm a big klutz, aren't I?" The taller woman apologized again, finally releasing the young prosecutor from her leather entrapment and setting the whip down. She hung her head down.

Franziska, after fixing her clothes, turn around to face Adrian while placing a gloved hand on her shoulder. "It's fine Adrian, I'm fine. It was just a.... mistake, an accident. Everyone makes mistakes. Even... Even I do. " Franziska admitted as much as she didn't want to.

Adrian raised her head and looked at Franziska. She let out a breath of relief, and gave a soft smile at her companion.

"Let's call it a day. I think this was enough practice for today, we'll continue another day." The teal-haired prodigy stood up and straightened out her clothes. She extended a hand to Adrian to help lift her.

"'Another day'? I thought after this, you wouldn't want to teach me anymore." Adrian looked at Franziska with a puzzled expression as she took Franziska's hand and lifted herself from the floor.

"Ms. Andrews, you know that I am not one to give up so easily over one silly little blunder. It is obvious that far more practice is indeed required." The young prosecutor said, taking smooth steps towards the exit and stopped in front of it.

Adrian gave a nervous laugh at the last comment and followed her friend placing a hand on the knob.

"Adrian Andrews, it is as you said in your previous statement, 'Practice makes perfect,' correct? Now you wouldn't want your testimony to have a contradiction in it because you gave up." The young prodigy lashed the whip at the floor professionally and stretched it over her head. "Only a fool would do that and I would have them feel my bite." Franziska smiled, the kind of smile she used while she's in court as she lowered the whip and coiled it at her side. "We will practice until you're perfect. After all, a perfect teacher such as I must have a perfect student." Then that smile warmed up, as she extended her left hand at Adrian as if she was presenting evidence.

The tall, blonde woman stared at the younger girl for a moment and placed a hand to her breastbone. She then gave an content smile, and nodded understanding what Franziska meant, blushing a light tint of red on her cheeks. She reached the same hand out and placed it on the gloved one. She could feel the warmth coming from hand inside the gloved.

"You're right, Franziska. Thank you for saying that. Practice makes perfect." Adrian repeated.

"You're welcome."

Both woman viewed each other for another moment, then Adrian turned the exit's knob, pushing the door open. They both left room, leaving a rather torn-up Scruffy Dummy alone. Moments later, the jacket finally ripped and fell apart. Scruffy Dummy was left alone in the cold.


End file.
